Such a device is described, for example, in DE 103 29 813 B4, where the application modules are arranged closely side by side in a single row extending transverse to the advancement direction, i.e., are arranged adjoining with the sides facing one another. Each application module communicates with a dispensing nozzle provided in the nozzle body.
In order for the viscous medium to be appliable as needed onto the substrate moving past the device over the full surface without spaces between the lines dispensed by the individual dispensing nozzles, the dispensing openings must have a width that corresponds at least to the width of the application module. The minimum application width is thus limited by the overall width of the application valve. If the width of the dispensing opening is smaller than the overall width of the application modules, the possibilities for obtaining different application patterns on the substrate is also limited by the application window defined by the dispensing openings.